


The Blue Rock

by insomniumTrilogy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: A sort of human au, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monsters Are Known, Background Relationships, F/M, I just got really into this ship, I still want to remember my darling child, Lazari is older in this fic, Love you lazari, Lulu is like a sister in her own way, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, She still uses slendy as a nickname, So many tags, Triggering material? this website is almost all triggering, burn this, no wait dont, oh my god this is horrible, this sucks, will add characters as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: I get that Jack isn't going anywhere, but i just can't help worrying, after all he still smells the most precious.Ok so it shows a bit of her past, when she instantly bit Jack. Im gonna turn the situation around when she does that. Wink Qonk.





	1. Information about this Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains spoilers to I Eat Pasta For Breakfast on youtube.

Okay so i'll give you a run down on the setting of this place. It's not set in the series, 'I Eat Pasta For Breakfast' however it does contain elements of it. So I recommend you go see the first season of it. Lazari will be around 15-16 in this, and Jack will be 17, but since he's y'know immortal kind of I don't really know his true age(yes I know he went to college but his new age is partial to the story, so instead of college cultists it's teenage cultists. Which makes more sense because, seriously, How dumb are college kids? not much, except for hormones, and stress, but teenagers are just plain dumb, no offense to other teenagers out their, but just the ones I go to school with, I kid in my class beat a younger kid into a coma for three days because the younger one talked about how he'd "tap that' to the older one girlfriend. So I'm pretty sure there are some who would sacrifice a kid for frickin enlightenment, and like I don't even live in the bad part of town.). Physical appearances won't change, but some of Lazari's actions will, like how she doesn't really need to EAT people, but instead just drinks their blood. Jack's Reaction to her will also be different, he won't hate her, and well you'll see I can't really put it into words exactly. Also it's modern day. So the mansion is still there, just that humans know about monsters, and are extremely wary of them, but they can't arrest them because they'd kill you without a second thought, and just don't seem to die. The slender mansion lives in the town, and they don't attack town residents, but will attack travelers or the people from the towns over.

These are just disclaimers, and warnings if you proceed, Also once again this Story and this summary contains or will contain spoilers to the first season of 'I Eat Pasta For Breakfast' on YouTube.

There you have it, and Thank You.

In the next 'chapter this story will officially start, as in I'll retell the first episode of 'I Eat Pasta For Breakfast' in my own way, here. Ciao!


	2. Slenderman picks up a 'Human' teen

I watched as my mom hung herself from the top of a tree, I watched as she continued to weep, and scorn me of being a monster. She looks down and Says," This is ALL your fault, your fault for being born, your fault for making me this way, and it's your fault for being a demon child who can never be helped, you are an absolute monster, who should die, but can't so the next best thing is to never lay me eyes on you again. Why couldn't you just die!?" I watched as she foamed at the mouth spitting curses after curse at me, I knew my eyes were leaking tears, how could they not? I don't want to be called a monster. I don't want to be a monster.

I heard a snap and looked up. My mom's blank eyes and frothing mouth were wide open and dripping their respective liquid. I stifled a gasp, although I wasn't sad, it was still a gross and almost sad sight. I got back up, and then remembered what I talked about to my mom prior to what happened.

She had demanded that when she was done doing what she needed to do, that I was to call the police and say that it was I who had done this. I don't know their number, so I just sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting. I turned when I heard a noise, and smelled something oily in the air, and there, right before me, was a tall faceless man.

He seems friendly enough, "Hello..." I turned my eyes to focus on the top two indents on his face and spoke again, "I'm Lazari."

"Hello Lazari," He took my hand in his long clawed fingers, "Let's get you out of here." and then he took me away.

I looked around as we walked in the woods, this path was the one to the supposedly haunted manor, or at least that's what my mom said, as she complained that they would need to go farther away since 'police would never get close to this house' the thought made me squirm, I forgot that I was supposed to stay by my mom and call the police, but if the police never touched this place I will never be able to call for my mom, or tell them what I had 'done'. "It's okay, you don't need to listen to that women no more, you don't even need to follow anymore of her demands now that she's gone." I nodded to faceless man's words. He was right, now that she's dead she holds no power over my shoulders. 

"We're here." I took notice of my surroundings as his voice spoke those words. The woods had thinned out, and in the middle of a clearing stood a huge mansion. It's walls were stone, the roof was shingled red, and there was windows everywhere. I'd say it was around Three-stories high. It was amazing

 

"What's your name?" I had forgotten to ask. His reply was immediate.

"My name is Slenderman, perhaps it's familiar?" I shook my head, I don't know who he is, but he can't be a monster he's to nice. We got closer to the castle, and I grew excited, "Are your kids the same age as me?" I had to know, no I needed to know.

"There are a few who are close to your age, yes, though perhaps not in voluntary ways as you might hope." I frowned, I knew big words because That was all there was for me to read, whenever my mom had left. We got to the door, and Mr. Slendy opened it. The first thing to greet me was the smell, not the smell a raw flesh or the mix of other almost sweeter smell than my mother's, no it was the smell of something... wonderful. It was sharp and sweet, and I could practically taste it run in my mouth, it tasted like cherries and that one time I got to try chocolate, it was so warm and inviting.

"LAZARI STOP!!!" When Slendy shouted those words, a film I didn't even know that had been placed over my eyes had been lifted, and I finally saw what I had been doing.

"I'm so sorry!" I had been latched onto a boys neck, who of which looked extremely uncomfortable. " 's fine, just... hah um, just don't do it again." The boy had on a blue mask and I couldn't help but look into the dark abyss leaking black where his eyes should be. "Lazari. Let's go. Jack consider it punishment for eating on my new couch." I heard 'Jack' grumble and practically pout with exaggeration, mumbling to himself. I almost giggle, but didn't in fear that Slendy might leave for what I've done.

I don't want to leave, not when just a sip of that blood made me feel content enough for a whole month. I don't want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was like the first 2 minutes of part one. Any way this was my first time formatting a picture, god I forgot what to do after only a year, so that was grueling work. Next chapter introduction the Jeff and LuLu


	3. Hello to you to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I postponed the meeting of Jeff and Lulu for some backstory.

The town of Bloodmoon Hills, a small town surrounded by a giant forest, and well large towering hills, not unlike mountains, but still not tall enough. In fact you'd have to travel 20 miles straight through the woods just to reach the outskirts of another small town. This one much larger, but less mysterious.

You might be wondering, 'how is a small town like Bloodmoon Hills mysterious?' Well the answer is, that it's the only town with a murdering problem in the area. Of course that might include a few nights ago when some hikers from out of town, saw the corpse of a woman who had hung herself. This women's name was Karen Swann. She lived in that town, and yet everyone there said the same exact thing when asked how they felt. "What happens in the woods stays there, and in return they leave us alone."

I had to dig through this towns archives, to get some sort of answer as to why they said this, and then I found what I believe to be a scary tale about the land here.

"To begin with, the founders of this town are stupid. They made a deal with a monster. We would leave any monster that lives in the woods alone and never make a fuss as to what happens there, and in exchange they won't kill the people in the town.

They immediately signed it.

I remember the monster, demon really, It was so tall, and faceless. Yet it dressed like a gentlemen, wearing a tailored suit of all things. But it's temper, you never want to get it mad. It was also clever, and that was terrifying. Because a monster with anger problems, intellect, and sharp nails, just spells loopholes.

We learned out the hard way.

Tal Bloodmoon, the founder's son, my brother, barely eight, walked into the woods and came out half dead, starving, and covered in blood.

Although he wasn't dead, he grew crazy, going on about the 'Slender Man', and when asked he would start yelling 'The Faceless Man!' 'The Dangerous Man!' 'SlenderMan!'

We warned the town not to go into the woods, and of course I myself have never been there, though some Teens decided to go out there. We had found them several days later. Only a single girl had survived. She talked about the game she had to play, the game where you had to find the eight notes to get out of the woods safely, she talked about how it felt like running in circles whenever she tried to run to the city, and how when she collected the final note it was like the fog cleared and she knew exactly where to go.

When I asked her where her friends might be, she told me the time limit was eight days, a note a day, and if you couldn't find a note that day then you were out.

'just let it go' she told me, 'let whatever happens there go, it no longer matters, they no longer matter'

-Monica Bloodmoon"

This letter clears up the 'what happens in the woods stays there' part, but what or who are 'they'. I dug even deeper, into any unnatural happening. After days I came out with Dozens of strange occurrences. Adding this to the happening of other towns, it's starting to come together.

The 'they' are monsters, teenagers to be more clear, who have disappeared and were last seen near the woods

Jefferey Woods-16 [he murdered his entire family and fled to the woods, his current whereabouts are unknown. His skin is bleached white, and hair charred.]

Jack Chero*-17 [ his blood was found near the woods, a prime suspect to the organ harvesting deaths of 12 cultists, which is strange because the amount of blood that formed a puddle on the stone slab, would mean that he bled out, and a weak bleeding out kid is no match to football players. Current whereabouts unknown.]

Jane Arkensaw-16 [Her family was killed by jefferey, last seen standing near the end of the woods with a knife. Except her skin was bleached, her hair black, and her eyes were somehow different. Current whereabouts unknown.]

Tobias Erin Rogers-16 [Burned down his home, and seen following two teen boys into the woods, presumably Tim and Brian. Current whereabouts unknown.]

Tim Wright-17 [along with Brian convicted of murder, and has been seen near the outskirts of the woods]

Brian Thomas-17 [convicted of murder, sightings usually near the edge of the forest]

Lazari Swann-Approx. 16 [The most recent disappearance, seen walking into the woods with her mother who was found dead, it has been 6 days, current whereabouts unknown]

Lucile-Tiffany Greatfield-17 [She ran away from boarding school, and was last seen running into the woods as stated by two teens, current whereabouts unknown]

Benjamin Lawmen-12 [Multiple attempts trying to kill himself by drowning, last seen in the woods, current whereabouts unknown]

Sally Williams-8 [It is said a girl who looks exactly like her just covered in blood and dirt can sometimes be seen near the edge of the woods. This lookalike's current whereabouts are unknown.]

There are a few more missing person reports, but these stood out the most to me, they always mention the forest. A peculiar fact that I managed to pick out. There are photographs of 'SlenderMan', in the back of the article, probably taken with one of the earlier cameras of 80 years ago. they were old and flimsy but they were real, and if I were to present this along with the letter to national security, they'll have to either take matters into their own hands or send me to the looney bin. Probably the latter, but I have to warn them, I have to let them see the truth, if my speculations are correct and these missing children decide to attack, this town is done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jack Chero is Eyeless Jack's name, because for some reason I can't fucking find it. I picked Chero, because it's close to Chernobog, and Jenny probably thought 'Oh! his last name is Chero, this must be a sign that he's a child of chernobog! Let's sacrifice him to our organ eating god, because he will understand why we must do this.' HA! This bitch doesn't know a fucking thing about human sacrifices to their Slavic evil god, and instead caused Jack to practically be possessed by it making him a god and wiping Jenny and her cultist friends out. 
> 
> CHECK IT BITCH!
> 
> This isn't beta read so if there are any mistakes please tell me. Also with the last chapter. I'm getting used to writing in a non-sophisticated manner and it's hard, so constructive criticism is appreciated.


	4. Government Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again putting off the interactions between Lazari, Jeff, and Lulu. Man I'm a horrible person. Also apparently because I took a month rewriting Chapter 3 over and over, until I barely did anything else, the site decided that meant it was published a month ago. Or two when this updates.

*Once again this is not on the interactions of Lazari, but a kind of follow up of last chapter*

-Random secretary person-

"Thank you Larkins, let's go through another batch of crazies today!" 

It's my job to look through all the crazy letters or emails sent to the bureau, the letters, if serious, are immediately act upon. The emails go through the security department first before being handed to me for debriefing, so those won't get here until a while later. Let's see the letters first then; apocalypse awakenings, some threats... I'll give them a thumbprint scan, some more care packages from families, and ...oh well isn't this package formal looking. It was a beige heavy package envelope, with a stamp that read 'HANDLE WITH CARE' on the front, didn't get many of these nowadays. I scanned it for anything suspicious and when I found nothing I finally opened it.

There was a stack of maybe 4 papers, and another smaller envelope with a few pictures... Papers first pictures later.

I read through the papers around three times, before deciding that a- This is a disappearance case, and b - This 'SlenderMan' is the one who is kidnapping them, or at least the descendant of 'SlenderMan' is. I'll get a team together for this soon, maybe send it to the tech division to search up any other missing person reports that have shown up around the area.

Coffee Time!

-Two hours Later-

I had gone through some emails already when I got a message sent to me directly from the tech division, so they already had results huh? Fine then, it might be more interesting than sitting through a bunch of emails for meetings, and pick up dates.

There have been... 20 disappearances in the past year all last seen heading to Bloodmoon Hills, but never actually seen there. Not to mention the other 372 missing persons in the past 80 years. Damn, a whole lifetime of disappearances no bodies and never found again. This is serious, and it kind of ruined the croissant I was going to eat. Better take this up with the captain.

-A day later--With Christy Harrison FBI Criminal Profiler-

"Gathering all this evidence from the person who gave us this package, I can conclude that our perp are multiple people. Probably a man taking in people or children and training them to be like him. This man is a trained hunter, probably getting this from a father who learned it from their own and so on. As far as we know this has been going on for at least around a century, perhaps more with the number of missing people. As far as we can tell, this man or woman has only attacked people from out of town, most likely because of an old treaty made when the founders were first setting up. This unsub practically owns the woods, it's their hunting grounds, a place they know everything about. However from this package there have been other, um children... who have either ran away, killed or attempted suicide, all last seen walking into the woods and all in the last year, the most recent of these is Lazari Swann, her mother had hung herself, and she was the last seen walking into the woods with said mother. We say the last year because well these children have only gone missing in the past year. This person is a master of the mind, don't let them catch you, from these reports all who actually survive develop a severe form of PTSD and eventually kill themselves. Also the townspeople, will not do anything, if we just suddenly disappear. It's like their mantra. Now let's headout. Mr. Rogers will assign you with your role."

After I finished talking, everyone in the room swarmed to Mr. Rogers for their assignment. I'm surprised none of them asked any questions, usually they tried to point out something they think was stupid, and honestly even I think this case is bizarre. I should probably ask Lily why she even decided to take this case so seriously, I can tell she's hiding something though, so maybe I should just steal whatever it is she's hiding in her desk.

"Hey Harrison! Come over here!"

Guess I have to postpone the stealing then, "Yeah Richie? What did you need?" Richie has worked here for 18 years, so 2 years my senior. "Can you tell me why this person only recruits people in that specific town?"

Oh a question, I've been waiting. "Oh yeah sure, to begin with it might have something to do with the treaty, we don't know much since the woman who documented it was well a woman, and they never really had a say in anything during the time. Though for all we know they could be dead, but that's unlikely, since Tim and Brian have been reportedly sighted out and going into the woods."

"Okay then why does this person call these people monsters?"

"This person most likely knows something we don't. A couple people have been analyzing the hand writing, but we most likely won't ever find them. It also maybe has to do with how they went into the woods, Lucille was described as disturbing by her classmates, Jeff was mentally ill after an accident and proceeded to murder his parents, Lazari most likely watched her mother hang herself, Benjamin was suicidal, Sally accused her uncle of raping her and then ran away, Jack killed a handful of his classmates, after what may have been torture if the amount of his blood on the scene is to go bye, Tobias had many illnesses, lost his sister and set fire to his home, these children are all highly disturbed, and did bad things, they were also labeled 'monster' by there classmates. If that's the answer you want."

"Damn, most of these kids were what? 16 and they either murdered people or ran away? Benjamin was only fucking 12 and he tried to drown himself 10 fucking times, and Sally was barely 9 and she accused her uncle, disappeared, then a few days later her uncle is dead, it even says on his file it was probably done by a child. What the hell is happening to that town? The only deaths there are from the kids who murdered people, there isn't even petty crime just murder, sacrifice rituals, or disappearances!" This case was getting to him, I looked around the room, it was getting to everyone. Most of these kids are going to serve life, Jack might have been given the death penalty if it wasn't that he killed them in self defense, but he may be a cannibal, because it looks like most of the organs were eaten, and then the other children who were disowned and will have to live in foster care.

"Christy." Oh it looks like someone was calling me, "Yeah?" I turned around, it was Grady Willmark, or as everyone here liked to call him, Captain.

"You look disturbed, why don't you call it a day and go back home?"

"Oh no thank you, but do you know where Lily, your secretary is?"

"Yeah, I think it's been her coffee break for around 10 minutes now."

"Oh thank you, well I've got stuff to do see you later." That's good I have around an hour and 30 minutes before Lily is done.

Lily's desk was by the break room right? Pretty sure it is. Oh there it is, just like I thought.

Now where would she hide something important? She isn't that clever so probably just in a drawer, but she has like 8 of them... I'll just check all of them. 

First Drawer, a couple pencils, an eraser, a few pens and paperclips. No papers, what about the top? My hand reached into the drawer, searching the top of it, there was nothing. Okay next one, Letters, but only two, unopened, with hearts on them. Top? Nothing. I went through the next four drawers doing the same routine, getting nothing, and even if there were papers I read through them. On the seventh drawer, the first thing I did was check the top, and low and behold there was something taped to it. I took it out and checked the time, 20 minutes till she gets here.

I'll just keep the photos.

I closed the last Drawer, If this isn't what she was hiding, then I might just murder her. I don't even care that I'll go to jail.

I walked back to my own cubicle, passing by Jared and Mohammed. I took out my findings when I took a seat. I'm looking at the back's of pictures. Wait didn't the person who wrote the letter say they had evidence? or was that the founder's daughter? well whatever. Lily withheld evidence, and that is bad. The photographs looked old too, wonder when they were taken... I flipped them over and froze.

It wasn't human, it was tall, almost as tall as the tree right by it. What did the Founder's daughter say again? That it dressed in a suit. It is, and it has no face. 'SlenderMan' They probably called it that because only men wore suits, and since it was tall and thin they called it slender. 

"-isty. CHRISTY." I shook myself off, what was I doing.

"Rogers..." Why was my voice so small.

"Christy, you were having a panic attack. Have you had any in the past?" I shook my head. A panic attack? I was just going over everything I knew about 'SlenderMan' and comparing it to the photo.

"Okay Christy, what were you doing a minute ago?" I pointed to my desk, and whispered, "Looking at a picture..." I saw Rogers get up, he shouldn't see it. Oh god he shouldn't see it, I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't let me. Instead I just looked up as he walked to my desk. As he grabbed the paper his hand was shaking, and before he probably knew what was happening he dropped the photos.

The moment he turned around he said, "Where are these from?"

I feel pathetic, the only words that formed were, "Bloodmoon Hills..." Truly pathetic. 

I watched as Rogers frowned, "It was a costume... Tripes! Get me any stories, from locals around there, maybe folklore like cabins in the woods, or anything really surrounding that forest." I watched silently as James Tripes, tripped his way to a phone booth, most likely to call a local and ask 'Tell me any story in your area, It has to stay true and be something that was passed down, not new. Folklore, scary stories, and/or saying are very much welcome!' Honestly James was too good with his job.

I could tell that this case just got that more serious.

-Two Days Later--Hyke Rogers-

We couldn't fly in directly to Bloodmoon Hills, so we had to go to the nearest airport and then drive from there. Although I'm all for the 'Go Earth!' campaign, these woods are just plain out creepy, the trees cast a huge shadow making everything dark, another added factor to the creep-o-meter, the almost constant gloomy weather of this town was also an addition.

"Um, Sir? May I ask you a question?" I turned to look at who spoke, it was Angie, she's been working with us for about a year.

"Yeah go ahead." She never usually asks questions.

"Do you feel as though something is staring at you right now?" 

What? That is a strange question, but now that I think about I do feel an itch." And now that I'm more aware of it, it's becoming overwhelming. I scratched at the back of my neck.

"Well either way don't worry, we'll be getting there within the hour." She seemed to calm down at my words, "Your right, It's probably because it's my first major case. Nerves and all." Right just nerves.

-An hour later--With Angie Valentero-

This town is so strange, James had mentioned that some of the people talked about a monster mansion, or something along those lines. I tried asking the locals for directions to an inn, or hotel. They seemed extremely cheerful for a town with a huge disappearance rate, and they also said they only had one inn. They only had one.

It was small around 2 stories high, the rooms were ok I guess, there were 2 beds and a bathroom in each unit, although the beds looked a bit springy, it wasn't too bad.

I do have a reason to complain about the other people staying here though.

Seriously 15 people take 2 hours driving through the woods, and then we meet the oddly nice towns people, and then we get to the bastards who are renting one of the rooms in the inn. They kept on saying things like, 'are they part of a gang?' or 'She should just go die in a hole, just look at those clothes, I wonder what her hiking outfit looks like, probably horrible.' Like goddamn does she even know how to whisper?!!

Though they are probably here for hiking, so they probably don't know anything about this place and it's major disappearances, damn my good nature to help.

I walked up to the girl who had been talking behind my back, "Excuse miss, may I ask you a few questions?" She turned to look at me with a freightened face.

"y-yes, um sure."

"I'm with the FBI, have you done any research prior to coming to town?" Keep it simple please.

"No, but the woods here are nice so I decided to go hiking with a few of my friends."

"Then you should probably head back for-" Her face turned a one eighty from nervous to irritated, "Look, I spent hundreds of dollars planning and buying things for this trip, I will not go back with nothing." I stood shocked as I watched her stalk away.

"Well that didn't go so well."

-An hour later--Wendy Peterson-

God who did that bitch think she was, no one tells me what to do. "Wendy stop sulking, you'll get wrinkles."

"Shut up Miranda." All she did was role her eyes at my insult. "You shut up, your thinking is annoying, we need to set up for the night already." I turned to look at Rebecca, "Fine, you're the expert." And she was, she's been hiking since she was 12, and now she's 19.

"Don't take that tone with me, It's already getting dark out and I don't think you want to sleep out of the cold, hard, bug infested, ground, now do you?" I groaned, why did she have to be right?

I guess we could set everything up right now, and build a small fire, for the marshmallows.

-9:27 pm--Wendy Peterson-

"How did you get me to do this again?" I asked. We had already finished the damn setting up of things, we even set fire to the small pile of leaves and sticks in the pit, but it was just so boring.

"Well after tonight, we'll get to packing things up, and then hiking. I don't think you'll like the idea of walking and tripping in the dark not knowing which way is what." I rolled my eyes.

I rubbed my arms as wind passed by harshly. "God, it's getting cold, why isn't the fire warming me up?"

"Probably because you're in a skimpy top, and ass shorts."

"Shut the fuck up Miranda. I don't need to deal with your staring and your bitching all at once." It was like she didn't know I could feel her creepy staring at the back of my head. People have been staring at me since I was in freshman year.

"Staring at you? I thought you were staring at me." I was about to start arguing again when I heard the laughing behind me. It was female and airy, like a B-rated movie country girl. 

I stood still as I saw my two friends freeze up, they won't do anything will they. I wanted to turn around, but I couldn't, someone was breathing down my neck. "I think I'll take your eyes."

Even as she said this, it wasn't the reason why I screamed, I screamed because I saw a dark shadow barrel at Rebecca ripping into her stomach. I screamed as I watched Miranda's neck being teared apart. I ran as all of this was happening.

Rebecca was right, I hate not knowing where to go in the dark.

I have thousands of cuts on my arms and legs by now, and my ankles feel as if they are swelling. I don't want to die.

I tripped.

I looked at my surroundings from the floor. I'm on an animal trail. I turn on my back and cry out. "Fucking Dammit!" My leg is on fire.

"There you are." I stilled my shaking. God fucking dammit, she caught up. I turned my head up to look at her, and almost pissed my pants.

She had no eyes, or her eyes looked like they were scooped out of the sockets. They were bleeding and dripping down her cheeks.

She spoke up again, "You have such pretty blue eyes. And look! Your leg is /broken/" I screamed as she pushed onto my leg until a bone popped out, I was sobbing by now. It fucking hurt, "Don't cry, your eyes would be useless then." With the way she said this, I immediately stopped. She smiled, "Good. I wouldn't want your eyes bloodshot you know. Now don't cry." I really want to cry, of my god what is she doing!

"No.. No. No! NO! NO!! NOO!! Ahh-" I couldn't scream anymore, she was choking me. My arms couldn't be lifted, she had taken her time and broken them as well. I started to struggle, and she hissed at me, "Stop struggling! You don't want your death to be prolonged do you?" I froze, I wasn't going to live. Now I remember what the ass at the inn said, something about how I should turn back, fuck I should have listened, now I'm going to die-

I want to scream again. She was digging out my eye. My air was getting cut off now, so this was the end huh? Die looking like mess, what a fucking way to go. With that last thought, everything was being covered my black and white spots in my vision.

-9:00 am--Angie Valentero-

I had woken up at 6 and had already gotten ready, and eaten, but now I'm going to question the people who own this place, "Hello I would like to speak to the owner?"

"Well, you're looking at her, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where the three girls who stayed here yesterday?"

"I'm sorry? I believe I don't know what you mean." What? I squinted my eyes. I'll need to talk about this to the captain.

I walked away. Really need to get to the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, next time is what happens during the 4 days at Slendy Mansion! Finally you get to meet Jeff and Lulu, or will you? I might just add in another chapter of filler plot just to get on anyone's nerves.
> 
> Asta La Pasta Bitches!


	5. This is to make sure. You don't need to read.

I'm adding this because it says I didn't upload my last chapter.


End file.
